Widespread and long-term use of organophosphate (OP) compounds in industry and agriculture has made these hazardous compounds a part of environment, placing the health of human population at risk. This risk is the result of the capability of certain OP compounds to bind to and alter activity of Neuropathy Target Esterase (NTE), a membrane-bound esterase enzyme. Irreversible binding of OP compounds to NTE results in a debilitating neural disease known as (OP)-induced delayed neuropathy (OPIDN). Therefore, in addition to environmental exposure, compounds that inhibit esterase activity, and in particular NTE activity may be exploited in wars and by terrorists who might use compounds that cause OPIDN as chemical weapons against humans and animals.
Further, NTE has recently been implicated in well-known neurological diseases. Such diseases include motor-neuron diseases that occur spontaneously, without exposure to OP compounds, for example, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), also known as Lou Gehrig's disease.
Because NTE plays a central role in both chemically induced and spontaneously occurring neurological diseases, there is a critical need for sensors with which to measure its esterase activity.